


Say You Love Me

by platonicUnderling



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, I don't know, M/M, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8955586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonicUnderling/pseuds/platonicUnderling
Summary: Oikawa doesn't think that Iwaizumi really loves him. I really wanted to write a relationship like this. I'm not sure if this is a healthy relationship or not, but it's definitely more on the negative side of the spectrum. Iwaizumi is emotionally manipulative.





	

IwaOi

"Now, Tooru," he drawled out. "You knew what you were getting into." Hajime ran a finger up Oikawa's thigh. "You don't love me," Tooru snapped. "I'm more than my body, Iwa-chan." 

There it was. Iwaizumi smirked and leaned foreword. Oikawa was helpless to the smirk. "Does it really look like I don't love you?" He slid his hand down Tooru's back. "I've been taking good care of you."

Hajime was tracing stars on Oikawa's back. He was holding Tooru curled up into him. "Tell me you love me," he smirked. "Tooooru," he slurred out. "Tell me you love me." He ran a hand down the back of Oikawa's neck. When his fingers reached the nape, he pinched. Hard. 

"Ah!" Tooru yelped. He was breathing hard. "Say you love me. Say you love everything about me." "I..." he paused. Iwaizumi wrapped his fingers around Oikawa's arm. He pulled Oikawa on top of him. 

"See?" Hajime said, running a hand through Tooru's hair. "I love you. Don't you love me too?" "I love you, Hajime," he whispered. "Good," said Iwaizumi. 

He rolled them over. "Good," he said again. "Then let's have fun."


End file.
